


Like-Like

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cisco coming to apologize to you after snapping at you earlier that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-Like

Cisco stood there, holding up a bag of Chinese food and a case of beer, in front of your apartment door with a sheepish smile on his face.

“This…is me saying ‘I'm sorry’.” He batted his dark eyelashes, the guilt of snapping at you earlier today clear on his face. You gave a huff of stubborn defeat at your long-time crushes expression. Though you two butt heads today and it did kind of suck, you weren't really mad about it. But the chance to see just how adorably guilty he felt about it, you were definitely going to tease him.

You stepped off to the side, holding the door open for him. “Come on in.” He beamed at the invitation, clearly relieved you didn't slam the door in his face.

Cisco walked into the small kitchen just to the left, placing the food on the counter and giving your modest, one bedroom apartment a look over.

“Caitlin said Chinese was your favorite, so…” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced up at you as you stood back against your fridge.

There was a beat of silence between the two of you. 

“So….I-I thought I would come and apologize. May…Maybe watch a movie or something. There’s a Harry Potter marathon tonight.” He tried to sound chipper as he usual did but you could hear the remorse in his voice. His brown eyes glancing over to you, looking for some sign of forgiveness.

Butterflies fluttered like crazy in your stomach as you caught his gaze. Damn, he was cute when he was sorry. You knew you probably should tell him that what happened wasn't a big deal and you knew he was under an enormous amount of stress at work with dealing with Zoom, but damn, you couldn't deny how cute he was.

You said nothing as you pulled out your dinner and picked up two beers, pretending to still be mad at him as you handed him his drink and headed for your couch.

Cisco stood there for a moment, fingers tapping on his glass as he looking between you and it. He grimaced a bit as he grabbed his own food from the bag and hesitantly joined you on the couch as you flipped through the channels. 

Silence….

Cisco cleared his throat, poking at his food with his chopsticks. You held your tongue, wanting nothing more than to break the silence that you were intentionally causing, but watching Cisco so uncomfortable with the fact that you were upset with him made you happy. Happy knowing that he genuinely cared for your feelings.

A few minutes of silence sat between the two of you as you watched a rerun of some sit-com.

“Okay…” Cisco broke. He placed his food down and turned his whole body towards you, both guilt and determination in his eyes.

“I am really sorry about snapping at you today, (Y/N). I-I just didn't know what was wrong with my goggles and Harry broke a lot of stuff today and I shouldn't have yelled like I did.” Cisco was beginning to babble awkwardly. 

“I know you only help me and do what you can and I really love it when you are there and I can't stand that I hurt you. I mean, honestly your pretty much the only good thing during the day now. The reason I still have my sanity, or what's left of it anyway. And I am sorry That I was mean to you and—“

You cut Cisco short of his rushed words, quickly leaning forward and pressing your lips roughly against his. Cisco tensed, but soon relaxed into it, reaching up with his warm hand, cupping your cheek. 

You slowly broke apart, both quietly trying to catch your breath at the sudden turn of events. You didn't want to be the first one to make the move, but you were tired of waiting for him to catch on. After months of flirting with one another, this kiss was long overdue.

“Not…what I was expecting.” Cisco whispered, a sheepish smile on his face. You bit your lip, your cheeks warming with a blush.

“I'm not actually mad at you Cisco.” Confusion and shock crossing his face as you gave a guilty smile.

“It's just too fun teasing you. Sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that to people I like.” You admitted. 

“Oh…w-wait. Like? Like, like-like? Or like, like.” He stuttered. You gave a soft smile before leaning towards him slowly, reaching up and brushing your fingertips to his cheeks as your lips met once again, much softer this time.

Your body burned as your heart raced with such a tender kiss. Cisco pulled you closer, his hand moving to the back of your neck to deepen the kiss. Electricity coursing through your veins as your bodies moved closer. Cisco gripped your waist as he tangled his fingers through your hair. His tongue tracing your lips as you pushed up against him, a moan escaping .

You two paused for a breath of air.

“Like-Like."


End file.
